Beauty of Annihilation
by Nouser76
Summary: After a normal soldier finds himself in a zombie-infested situation, will his relations with his squad crumble under the secrets found out?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

Pain. All he felt was excruciating pain. His vision was starting to blur as he saw the American medics rush towards him. As he started to have his vision black out, the sound of a bone saw cutting through his bone and marrow was heard. He saw the blood spurting out in great fountains from his body. The battle was a lost cause, he knew they would lose. His pride just made him go on with it, not ever backing down from a challenge. His men were greatly outnumbered and definitely had less skill than the Germans.

He finally blacked out.

* * *

"Wake up John! They're attacking!" said a mysterious voice. As John opened his eyes, he found himself looking at his best friend.

Opening his eyes, he saw Charley staring at him. His grizzled mane was matted in blood and there were rips in his uniform. The shiny symbol of captain was still blinking in the light from gunfire. His mouth was bleeding and the arms of his uniform were completely ripped off. There seemed to be a determined glint in his eyes.

"Charley! Where are we at?" By this time, John was standing up and trying to understand the situation. They were in a large building, he knew that. The roof was about 20 feet high, and it smelled of blood. The ground was covered in limbs with decaying flesh. There was also a heavy fog that did not seem permeable by light. He did not understand why there were men standing at the windows that were boarded up, shooting out into the distance between the planks. "What is going on? Who are they firing at?"

"John, this is something we only dreamed of. They're zombies. The Wunderwaffe Project worked. The dead are reanimated, just not targeting the enemy. This place is where we are staying until we can evacuate. Until then, we just have to keep on the move and defend ourselves. "

"But where exactly is here?"

"This is a place where we took the wounded to as an infirmary. The people who died in combat were left there. Left the Germans quite a surprise. I think the battle wasn't a total loss. But that is beside the point, we are here now, and here to stay. We will live through this Nacht der Untoten."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Charley said this, a vague memory hit him. Blood. Fear. Pain. He saw a shadowy figure slowly approaching him, but he did not recognize the man. He seemed familiar, however-

"Conserve the ammo! Fire in bursts!" Charley yells to his men, and with that the memory is gone. "The ammo supply is running low, switch to your knives!" The men had been up for 3 hours fighting these zombies, but now it was a full group of 20 running towards them. "Whenever these stop, board the windows! They can't kill you if they can't get in!"

As the last zombie died, the fog started to lift. John looked out the makeshift cage bars he put in place of an archway. He could see the crashed bombers and the supply trucks. "Ok Charley, we better start repairing these barriers before another wave comes by. Then if we have time, we can eat and get rest."

"That's the John I know: eat, sleep, and shoot things. Ok boys, when you're done building, come to the kitchen and we'll get you your food. Won't be much though, gotta ration it." The so called "kitchen" was actually a part of the building where they made and ate cold food. They had meal packs, but no wood could be spared for a fire. Every ounce had to go towards making barricades.

"Charley, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think I know why these things rose from the dead. Our convoy was meant to look like nothing was in it. Well, we actually had some important stuff."

"Like?"

"Just a few papers. Some research. A box containing some stuff for a scientist.

"Do you have any idea what these things were for?"

"I was told it was classified. Under the circumstances, I read some of the papers. It seemed to be very odd, talking about reincarnation and reanimation of dead bodies. I was surprised."

"What was in the box?"

"Apparently the chemicals to make some Wunderwaffe Project work. It was supposed to be taken to Der Reise Factory, but we got ambushed. This project was meant to be one that was to raise the dead, making them help out their allies. Those chemicals are highly dangerous it seems. Good thing nobody drank any, huh?" John laughs nervously. "Apparently, it didn't work. I got instructions not to reveal this to anyone. Under the circumstances, I found it necessary for at least someone other than me to know."

"Let me get this straight. We transported some chemicals and now the dead are back to life?"

"Pretty much, that's it."

"That's just perfect. Now we don't just have to kill the enemies, we have to kill our allies too."

With that, John is jerked back into his vague memory. He sees his brother, crawling towards him. Oh yes, how could he not have recognized his brother's face, filled with agony and pain. He sees the dark trail of blood behind his brother, the gaping hole in his chest. He can't remember how this happened, but he has a vague recollection-

"Ok soldiers! Let's go get some food."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The food the soldiers were eating was noodles in a mess kit. The food had to be eaten cold due to the lack of wood in excess. The cold food seemed old, and the soldiers thought it was bland. There were only 50 kits left, and with 20 soldiers now food was to be wasted.

"Good grub, eh boys? Taught those Germans whose boss! Just a few more battles boys, then this war will be over."

"You got that right Captain! Can't wait 'til I can get back home to my wife and daughter."

"I can't either Corporal. Shouldn't be too much more until we can be back on U.S. soil." As he says this, a private runs up to him, blood dripping down his face, gore on his boots.

"Cap- cap- captain! Z-z-z-z-z-zombies! Killed the scouts, barely escaped." he manages to gasp out. The Private seemed to be very frantic and tense. He was jittery, and his whole face was whiter than snow. His uniform was tattered in many places and there were bite marks on his arms and legs.

"Private, calm down. There aren't any zombies here, you're safe."

"They, they, they bit me sir! What's going to happen?"

"Calm down. I don't think anything bad will happen. How are you feeling?"

"I feel kinda lightheaded, nauseous, and very, very hungry. Otherwise, I am great."

"Well go lie down, son; I'll have some food given to you. It ain't the best, but there's worse out there."

"Thank you, Captain."

"No problem, son. "

As the Private walks over to the bunks with a slight limp, John beckons to John. "John, I need to speak to you."

John walks over. "What do you need to speak to me about John?"

"You saw that scout, said he got bitten?"

"Yes sir, everyone did."

"I need you to kill him."

With that statement the memory floods back to him with a rush like a wave. The wave hits him and he passes out. He remembers everything. The shooting. His parents. The mafia. It all comes rushing back to him, as he remembers the night. He remembers sitting at the table where it all happened. The mafia kicking in the door. He remembered it all. He tried to explore the memories again, but he heard the distant call of Charley.

"John! JOHN! Snap out of it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As John awoke, he felt sick to his stomach. Remembering the task Charley gave him, he felt even sicker. He vomited all over the ground next to Charley.

"Are you alright John? What's wrong."

"Nothing Charley, I just remembered something that was very. . .traumatic.

"Well, will you be able to kill him?

"Why do I have to? He seems to be fine! Didn't you hear him?"

"That's happened before, and it didn't end well."

"What happened last time?"

"Let's just say that Corporal Ryan didn't get transferred to another platoon."

"That's horrible! You just killed him in cold blood?"

"Trust me; he would have hated me more if I didn't. I did it for the good of the entire platoon."

"How long did it take for him to… change?"

"Roughly took around 6 hours, give or take. I take it that scout has been running for about 2 hours. We need him eliminated within 4 hours."

"But John, you are telling me to kill a fellow Ranger! I can't do that!"

"I tried to ask you. But now, as your captain, I command you to kill him. If you don't, then that will be treason against a commanding officer. Do I have to force you, or ask you?"

"But Capt-"

"I GAVE YOU ORDERS! I EXPECT YOU TO FULFILL THEM!"

"Yes, Captain."

"Now that that is settled, let's go eat."

"I think I lost my appetite. . ."

"Well save it for another meal, we don't have enough to waste them."

"Yes, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they walked back, John went back into the memory. He now grasped all the details. It was back in 1933. Eric was 17 and John was 11. Their parents were out on a business trip, and Eric was in charge of John. Him and his brother had just eaten Chinese takeout and were playing a game of poker in his bedroom. John was whooping his brother, Eric's, butt. Eric was down to his last 3 cents, with John having 5 dollars. John had this in the bag, having a full house.

Right as they were at final wagers, there was a screeching of wheels outside. The door was pounded on, then broken down. Eric said, "Hide John, hide!" John scurried under the bed. As he did, the door to the bedroom opened up. There, standing in front of Eric, was a member of the mafia, holding a gun pointed at Eric.

Eric started begging with them, saying, "Please! Don't kill me! My parents are just now arranging a deal for you guys! Please! Don't shoot!" With that statement, the mafia member shot Eric in the stomach and walked away. Eric fell down in a pool of blood from the shot. As the vehicle screeched away, John came out from under the bed. Eric started crawling towards his brother, trying to calm him down.

John was very scared, crying and in shock. Eric told his brother, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just promise me, you won't try to get back at-" Eric cut out and died there. John started crying even harder. He knew from that day on that he would try and get back at anyone who did unjust things.

That explained his joining of the Rangers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John snapped out of the memory again, fresh tears in his eyes. When he stopped crying, he decided to take a look around the building. There was blood everywhere on the floor, and the paint on the walls was peeling off. The walls were a sickening yellow color, and the whole building seems rickety. The building was made out of stone and there was a gaping hole in one wall, with a small tunnel leading around a bend.

As curious as John was, he decided that he did not exactly want to die yet. As he continued walking up the stairs, he noticed a teddy bear on the ground. Hadn't Charley said that this used to be an infirmary? He thought of the little girl who must have had this teddy bear, with her pigtails, her blue eyes, and her cute little dress. He imagined her as being 5 or 6 years old and not very tall, but the most beautiful girl he could imagine.

As he imagined this, he heard a giggle. He looked around for the source of the laugh, but could not find one. He saw a slight flicker of movement through a door and decided to go in. He walked through the door, and looked down to see another teddy bear. As he saw the teddy bear, more motion appeared out of the corner of his eye.

A zombie was next to him, 2 feet away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He flinched back, taken by surprise by the zombie. He started running full speed away from the zombie. The zombie followed, albeit at a slow rate. John rounded the corner. He once again heard the laughing voice, but this time it sounded demonic. He saw the teddy bear staring at him with cold, unforgiving red eyes.

He tried to follow the sounds of the army's voices to find his way back to the group, but it was futile. The echoes went on forever in this huge building. He started to lose hope. The zombie was nearing on him and he decided not to run any more. The zombie went up to John and bit him on the arm. John screamed in pain. After feeling the pain of the bite he decided to run some more.

Charley rounded the corner and saw the zombie. "Duck John!" he yelled.

John ducked down and Charley shot where John's head had been moments ago. The zombie's head erupted in a mist of red. The body dropped to the floor.

"Are you alright, John?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said. He decided not to let Charley know about the bite because he knew that it would be his final words.

"I have some good news for you. The job I needed you to do has been done by someone else. You are off the hook."

"Thank you sir," John said hesitantly. He didn't know whether he should feel happy that he didn't have to kill the private or to feel anger for the innocent killing of the private. "I'm fine sir, I can walk back now."

"Okay John, I'll see you back at HQ." The group started to walk away. John looked at the dead zombie's carcass when the others left. The zombie was still wearing his Nazi SS uniform John could tell. The swastika symbol burned like a fire in the night. There was no mistaking this uniform.

As John examined the zombie he noticed a glowing light down the hallway and around the corner. Knowing that he was bound to die anyways due to the zombie bite, he followed the light.

When he rounded the corner he found a machine looking like that of a soda machine from back home. This machine was red and had in large print on the front, "Juggernog." With the new daredevil within himself awakened he decided to drink it. It hurt at first and screams escaped his lungs. His skin seemed to tingle and crawl all over. He then found his zombie bite to be gone and felt stronger. He decided to hide his injury from everyone else.

After all, his captain deserved some punishment for the heinous act he committed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John decided to walk back to camp, all the while examining his newfound prowess. He could see clearly, even through the dense fog. He could smell the food back at camp, even though he was many rooms away. He could hear men approaching. "It came from over here boys!" His veins were pulsating throughout his body, like he had been given a shot of adrenaline. His muscles seemed to be much stronger, yet did not appear it. He, overall, seemed like a super soldier.

As he was walking back, he met the squad of men. "Did you hear that scream a few minutes ago? Where did it come from?"

John replied, "That was just me. I thought I saw a zombie, but it was just the dark."

"Try and not do that anymore, please. We had to rush out here."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." As John said that the men went back to camp, grumbling as they went. John decided that he wouldn't go back with them, seeing as they were angry enough at him.

He saw the tunnel with a light emanating from it once again. His enhanced senses made him think that he was prepared for what was within that cave. After he went through, he knew he wasn't.

Standing in front of him was Eric, reanimated as a zombie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A large scream escaped his lungs. He felt woozy, almost like he was going to pass out. When he looked at the zombie again, it was a little girl. She giggled and then ran away. He decided to follow her, intrigued by what just happened.

He turned the corner and found an abandoned laboratory. There were cages everywhere. Most of them contained skeletons of animals, but one had a stuffed monkey in it. He went up to it and found a key to turn it. He decided to turn the key. As he cranked it, he thought to himself, "This must be ANCIENT. Nobody uses these things any more. I wonder how it got here?"

The monkey started playing a song. It sounded like a German polka. "Obviously," he said to himself. "This is Germany; what did I expect? Ragtime?"

The monkey's eyes suddenly turned red. The monkey suddenly screamed and yelled, "YOU'RE NOT SAMANTHA!" John, being frightened by the monkey, sprinted as fast as possible away from the monkey. He heard an explosion behind him and turned around. The monkey was gone and there was a smell of smoke.

"Well then, I guess I won't go playing with random monkeys anymore." He turned around to report back to the captain and tell him what he found. Then he heard a mysterious jingle. He followed the noise, his curiosity getting the best of him, and was in a room with a box.

There was a light surrounding it and it was glowing. Beside it was a switch with a sign reading, "To use the box and start the experiment, flip the switch."

"Pfft, I've been bitten by a zombie," he said. "Found my brother's reanimated zombie that then disappeared, and almost been blown up by a monkey. Might as well do this too." He flipped the switch. Suddenly his vision was altered. He saw in the distance, through the wall, writing that said, "Captain Charlie." He also saw 10 or 15 0's in the bottom left corner of his sight.

"What is this?" he yells in confusion. "What does this stuff mean?" As he finishes there is a deep voice that talks.

"The game has begun."


End file.
